A Forbidden Affair
by Arianna Brown
Summary: A story of hate and the ultimate love in times of doubt, war, and fear of getting caught. When two people who were always thought to be the worst of enemies come together by chance, can it be something beautiful, or the ultimate of destructions for each? Times can change, so can people, and this is the story of the ultimate change of heart and times that start with the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling who created the amazing Harry Potter series, upon which all of this is based.

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Well this is my first fanfiction, so reviews are much appreciated. :)

* * *

Hermione Granger had become the perfection for a girl of her age, although she was over all, very modest about it.

Her once bushy hair now tumbled down her shoulders in soft curls, brown eyes set into a fair skinned face that took in all that they could, everything that might teach them something. Over the years she had filled out quite nicely.

She was alone this evening, walking to the library to get a bit of studying done.

As for Draco, not much had changed about him. But as a first time for everything, he was in the library where he had run off to last night, and he really had not left since.

Sitting in the darker corner, a candle lit between his nose and the book that he was reading. A book that he probably shouldn't be reading at all. It was a book on muggles, leaving a sickening feeling in all those around him that he might very well be planning something.

But in truth no one knew him. You could not read those stormy grey eyes. He was garbed in his school uniform, tie undone and hanging about his neck. Those stormy greys shot her way for a moment before returning to the book that he was reading.

Of course she had been shocked to see him there, she had never run into Draco Malfoy in the library, but she ignored it and ignored him, she had some things to look up and they did not include Malfoy.

She moved past him in quick steps towards an aisle of books, scanning the rows of titles, fingers running over the spines with a lover's care picking up one and smiling, heading back to an empty table.

_Well, that was a first._ Draco thought._ I wonder if Granger is feeling well_. She had entered the library and passed him twice without so much as a look in his direction. Little more than a recognizing glance, not to mention she didn't say anything nasty to him at all… made him wonder about her. _Maybe she is ill, that would explain it._ But he didn't bother to wonder for too long, or say anything about it, rather he just propped his book up and plunged his nose right back into his research.

She sat down and opened her book, flipping slowly through the pages, up until she came to what she was looking for in the first place. A quick glance was shot at Malfoy. _What is he doing? Just sitting there reading? Maybe he is ill_, were her only thoughts. Not one nasty, dirty comment was directed at her since she had walked past him, and it was so odd she had to think something was definitely going on in the Wizarding world for it to happen, but as one leg slid over the other and she adjusted herself to sit more comfortably, she decided only to concern herself with it when it became something she had to concern herself with.

Well seeing as neither of them were willing to concern themselves with the other party, their time in the library might well turn out to be, for once, completely uneventful, but also completely uncharacteristic. Alas, things like that couldn't happen when they were in the presence of the other for too long.

For a moment he caught himself watching her from over the binding of his book. She was no longer the buck-toothed, ugly little git that she had been in first year. Although her hair was still a little bushy, she had finally managed to tame it. He wondered how long ago that had changed. He stopped looking, staring back down at the book shaking his head rather angry with himself. _What are you thinking Malfoy!_ He scolded himself in his own mind. _Get a grip!_

With a final air of disgust he slammed the damned book closed, his Malfoy temper getting the better of him. No sleep equaled no use in trying to control his temper. This place was a persons worst nightmare. Again, uncontrolled, his eyes strayed to her, a grin suppressed along with several strings of unnatural thoughts, that also spurred a vivid image of what his fathers face would look like should he know that his perfect Pureblood son was harboring such thoughts about a certain little Mudblood.

_Why can't something useful happen?_ He stewed. _Why can't Potter come in to see her, or that annoying little git Weasley…well duh Draco, you are less likely to find them here than one would think they were to find you here…_ at least in that unlikely event he would be able to distract himself from thinking this way about her. He grabbed the last book on Muggle Studies from the shelves with a cold resolve doubting that he would find what he wanted there.

In truth, his Charms grade had been rapidly slipping, and Professor Flitwick had told him to do an extra-credit assignment on how muggles use gadgets to get by without the use of Charms. He had heard someone mention something about a muggle gadget called Compact Disk Player in the great hall, and he wanted to know what it was, without seeming like a complete moron, and without having to ask. But in all of these stupid books on Muggle studies and Muggle histories it would seem that there was no mention of the god forsaken thing.

She had jumped and her eyes looked over to him as he closed the book, no rather dropped it closed like a wrecking ball, which was no way to treat a book. She gave a gentle shake of her head as she caught a glimpse of the books title. _What the hell is he doing with a book like that?_ She thought, but her heart sank slightly at some of the things he could be doing with a book like that, but then again she mustn't forget Muggles Studies was a class, one that Malfoy did not attend, but it was a class. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned her eyes towards the window before bringing them back to him, her eyes, for a moment locking with his own. _Oh no, nothing good is going to come from that..._she thought, her eyes darting back to her book, almost too quickly.

_Did I see that right?_ He wondered, those stormy greys narrowing slightly. _Now she is nosing into my books as well?_ Of course he had thought that was why she was looking at him. He sat down haughtily and threw his legs crossed opening this new book, the last damned book.

He stopped reading for a moment and let those steely greys slip close. An unpleasant smile touched those pallid lips for a moment, heightening the sense of dread in all those that were already wondering what little Malfoy was up too. That smile faded though and he turned his eyes toward the star swept skies outside. A look of minor alarm crossed his fine features. He had been here since last night. Ick! Was this information really worth all that? He supposed that he could technically just ask Granger, but then again, he still didn't want to admit that he didn't already know. Which was stupid at best because almost anyone you asked knew that he was oblivious about Muggle toys overall.

She smiled seeing his unnerving grin and again came the thought: _What is he doing here!?_ She watched him, he seemed frazzled, hair a bit messed, clothes slightly rumpled, not like the mused look didn't suit him just fine. Like him she closed her mind to those thoughts, biting her lower lip and averting her eyes back to the book. _Stop it Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy…_

As if he could read her mind, he ran his fingers through that pretty blond mop of his, pulling the hair out of his eyes and straightening it as best he could without a hairbrush. He had allowed it to get a bit longer, it was fair and thin, wispy like his fathers, and just as hard to manage, though a good deal of gel helped, not that he had any with him. Once again he started to turn the pages of the book in hand.

Cee… Cee… Compact….Nothing… DAMMIT! His silent rage was evident in those stormy grey eyes as he slammed that book closed as well, prompting Madam Pince to give a chastising glance his way. He just smirked before leaning back in his silent temper tantrum trying to find something else ANYTHING else about this accursed item.

Hermione grinned at his frustration. Standing, she slowly made her way up and over to him, placing her book back on the shelf she whispered softly, so not to alert Madam Pince.

"Someone seems a little upset." This was said in an almost condescending tone as she looked for another book.

"Thank you Granger, I didn't think that I could determine my own emotions, how did I live without you all these years?" He said as those stormy grey eyes looked up at her, that vile little grin playing on his lips. It was getting late and Madam Pince would be closing the library soon, DAMMIT he was not done! With a sigh he let his eyes slip over her frame, with her back turned to him, before he started to speak again: "Is that all?"

"Oh Malfoy, if it wasn't for that tone, I can be very helpful. Remind you of things, like not falling asleep in the library. I am always here and have yet to do that." She let her voice trail off, her book forgotten as she placed a hand beside him, dangerously close to the cause of all her pain for years, she moved across to the other side of the table, fingers trailing slowly, almost sensually across the finished surface. "I am just wondering what you're so frustrated about."

She came to a stop standing opposite of him, those robes slightly parted, giving him a glimpse of the swelled breasts beneath them. He gave a quick quirk of a perfect brow and swiped those hair out of his eyes again. He sighed and leaned back crossing his legs.

"I was looking for information on a Muggle object that I was not sure about." He growled softly as if being completely unamused at being lowered to asking Granger about it. But that was it, it was done now, and being the curious creature that he was, he just had to know.

"And what object would that be?" Hermione asked, a brow of her own rising slightly to his words, and her curiosity peeking slightly itself. She slid in the seat to the right of her, watching him. He drew in a breath, as if to say something nasty, but whatever it was never made it past his pallid lips.

"A Compact Disk Player." He said softly, those stormy grey eyes averting to the finished top of the table.

"Oh, a CD player? I've got one of them." She said letting her hands come to rest upon the table. "It's used to play CDs, powered by alkaline batteries to play music on a thin disk in the shape of a circle with music programmed on it to play. You listen to it on headphones, which plugs into the side. A lot of people have them. They are very popular."

His gray eyes narrowed as she told him in a very as-a-matter-of-fact manner about the instrument of his torture for the last two days. But then again that was Granger for you, even with her friends; she had a way of telling you about things as if you should already know what ever it was she was telling you.

"That is it… It is nothing all that great?"

"Well they are portable, and somewhat affordable depending upon what brand it is that you get. You know, muggles aren't all bad, you should go and find out one day." She said slipping from the seat and leaving. He watched her go, and watched well, seeing as there was only the two of them remaining in there he could get his eye full of her before Madam Pince announced that everyone should get out of the library.

It was time to retreat to his favorite hiding spot before she came to check that the students had left. He looked over to Granger; he could tell that she was not done with whatever it was that she was studying for.

_All right_, he thought, _one good turn deserves another._ He came to a halt directly behind her, leaning over, his warm breath in her ear, his silky drawl soft and somewhat alluring. "If you are not done Granger, I suggest following me."

And with that he turned, starting for a small almost hidden panel, that one would have to know it was there in order to see it. He pried it loose, pulling it forward to reveal a space, big enough for two, but just barely, and not without a good deal of invasion of each others personal space.

"We can hide out in here until Pince locks down the library, then come back out, almost no one comes in after close." He said waiting to see if she would follow or leave.

His breath had surprised her and nearly made her moan out when he spoke, just because of his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled, before looking over at him, running her tongue over her lips before looking around. Seeing no one she turned and followed him into the small room. Once feeling around inside the space she shook her head a bit.

"You always were the sneaky one Malfoy." She couldn't help but say.

"I have a reputation to live up too." He said. He moved a bit to allow her to squeeze by him and then pulled the panel shut, he thought there was more room in there than this, but no, she was rather stuck right up against him.

"Little more cramped than I thought." He muttered softly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes and smiled shaking her head. But standing so close to him, she couldn't help but feel that this would be the hardest couple of moments of her life.

Malfoy sighed, trying to lean back against the other wall, shifting ever so slightly every now and again. The first moments seemed like eons. With a slight shift he realized, starkly, that he needed to stop moving. All this unnecessary friction was going to get him in trouble, because should his body over ride his reason and decide that he wanted her, right then and there, it would be a bit more obvious. Reflexively Malfoy pushed his hips back a bit, attempting to rest his ass against the wall, rather uncomfortably at that.

There was a minor vibration inside his robes, and he reached into his pocket. DAMMIT the spell he had cast on the library was telling him that there was someone still in the bloody library, and the hot air in there was swarming him with the way she smelled. _Damn it Pince, leave already!_ He thought closing those grey eyes. It was a faint vanilla, and her own femininity that he smelled. And from him moving against her ever so slightly it was making it even hotter in there for both of them.

The masculine musk that came from him swarmed her own head. _What am I supposed to say?_ She though to herself. _Well, I know what I am not going to say._ She moved a bit more trying to get towards the panel, she had to get out of here before she pounced him in this little area, sure she would regret it afterwards. The heat and the cramped space were getting to her.

"Where are you going Granger!?" He hissed softly, taking a firm hold of her arm and pulling her back away from the panel. "Can't take a little heat? If you lose me my hiding spot I swear…"

The insult was cut short, with her so close and that damn vanilla, which was a major aphrodisiac in it's own right, he could not take it. The thought: _Hello Draco! This is GRANGER!_ crossed his mind not more than half second before his mouth sealed over hers, but he really didn't care, the intoxicating proximity of this space was much more than he could handle.

At the moment that he pulled her back, she was just about to snap. Feeling like she could smack him, but before she had the chance her body was pulled up tight against him, so close. She just about wanted to pass out, but thank the Gods, she didn't, as what happened next had her reeling. Her stomach tightened, her eyes rolled closed feeling his lips on hers, the intensity of it, the forcefulness, already this was enough to drive her mad.

He pushed her back against the wall when he felt her concede to the kiss, those stormy grey eyes never closing, his chest pushed up against her, one foot slipped forward and pushed him up until his entire body rested in against hers, his hands sliding down and locking with hers, making it almost impossible to push him back if she had bothered to try. Had she protested he would most likely have stopped right then and there, and considered a memory charm, but the manner of domination he used, made it apparent without having to say anything that he did not want to stop, his lips spread against her own, his tongue coming to meet her lips, almost begging to be let in as he pushed his mouth tighter against her own. No, forceful did not even begin to describe Malfoy right now.

It felt to Hermione as if little shocks of electricity were being transmitted into her from his kiss, from his hands against her own. He kept her hands down, and it felt as though his lips were stealing her very breath away, all of her senses were gone; she was utterly defenceless against him. Not to say that she didn't want it, that she didn't enjoy it, but she wanted to be able to touch him, to put her arms around his neck, instead of having them pinned against the wall with the rest of her. Her head tilted up to let his lips press harder against hers without so much aggravation to either one's neck, and then her lips parted, letting his Slytherin tongue slide into her mouth and plunder whatever it was worth, and with her own rubbing his, sliding against it, it nearly made her moan at the sensations. It was beyond what she had ever imagined before, but her imagination could never have lived up to this, this was real.

He was not the most experienced in sexual activities, oh no, but kissing was one major facet of his appeal, something he knew that he was good at. He let his mouth close over hers, almost overbearingly, his tongue slipping and sliding with her own, coiling about it with an almost serpentine air. He would, of course, press those slender hips in against her, sliding her arms to the sides and then up and over her head as best as he could in this closed in space.

_Come on Hermione,_ she thought to herself, Malfoy_ was always the dominating type, did you really think that this situation would be any different?_ As her arms were moved up, she pulled forward, linking them around his neck, bringing herself tighter against him, even though there was barely enough space between them in the first place, from their knees to their chests, the space, any chill or air was gone, only to be filled with the searing heat of this kiss.

His arms slid easily back down her sides to her waist as the kiss softened slightly, not drawing to a close, only the initial fury had waned for a moment. One of his knees bent slightly as his hands came to lay with thumbs over the small of her back, his long and slender fingers splaying over the gentle curves of her back and rear.

At last those stormy grey eyes slipped closed, and she could feel the rhythm slip from fury into something else entirely. Maybe actual emotions, well that was something new for Malfoy. He held that kiss; his mouth hot and tongue still moving through her mouth, head tilting slightly as he gave full leeway to the emotions fluttering behind those closed eyes.

No one understood how good it felt to be in someone's arms until they were where she was now. People might say they knew how it felt, but the power that fuelled this kiss, this (at the very least) lustful embrace was enough to have every girl swoon at the mere thought of it, let alone the feeling of it. Those electric tingles exploded on her skin feeling his hands against her through her robe. Grabbing a quick breath through her nose to continue this white hot kiss that was simmering down all without complaint, her tongue continued slid against his, as a gentle stroke of her fingertips slowly ran across the back of his neck.

He drew back, not sharply, but slow and liquid like everything else that he did, with cat like calm and agility. His grey eyes opened, a half smirk on his lips, a plethora of nasty things that he could say swarmed his brain, but right now he didn't really care to vent any of them. He simply looked at her for a moment before tilting that head again, coming in against her neck, feather soft touches of petal lips against her skin, one hand coming up and into her hair as he pulled her into him, killing any remaining space, the electricity that was forged between them arched still, though with a slower glow to it.

She was beginning to realize that she needed air to survive in here a bit longer, but didn't want him to leave her like this. Up until, that was, his lips were placed upon the oh-so-delicate skin of her neck and making her moan slightly in delight from the sensation of it. He'd found a hot spot on her, making her shiver gently, the type that begged for him to continue. Her hand slid along his neck, lighter than air touches stroking the back of it and his head buried against her own neck.

To the clasp of her robes his nimble fingers moved, unlatching it and pushing it back, those feather soft kisses, touching her shoulders with them as well. His mind reeling as those fingers moved from her shoulders down, and only ever so slightly did they touch her. They moved down her shoulders and full breasts, and yes he did make sure to glide his fingers over the sensitive nipples before continuing, if she was at all ticklish he would know, as those light fingers trailed down almost to the band of the skirt she wore.

Drawing back for breath he turned and started to lay those soft kisses across the other side of her neck and shoulder, dropping one small lick to her chin, just below her lips before moving to the other shoulder. She shifted slightly closer, forcing him back against the wall to let her cloak slide down her shoulders and pool at her feet. A gentle smile formed on those full lips as his fingers moved over her shoulder and yes, tickling across the swell of her breasts. Her stomach slightly tightening as he came to her skirt, another moan was given, so soft it was barely heard.

One of his skilful hands moved around behind her back again, pressing it into her back and running down her thigh, cupping it in those long and slender digits. He pulled her leg up against his hip, the bent knee that he leaned on shifting so that his knee now touched the wall between her legs. And then he rolled his hips into her again, his swelling member could be felt threw his pants, Gods, he was only human after all. He lifted his lips from her neck and came to look into her eyes with his stormy gaze.

"Bet you never thought that you would find yourself here, now did you Granger?" He asked, his icy drawl melted with the heat of the moment, air not coming easy, he almost seemed to be swallowing his breaths, his chest heaving for air against her own.

_Never thought she would be here?_ He thought before she could answer. _You never thought you would find yourself here either, did you?_ As his hand moved up her back, she straightened up again, that touch against her leg had left her shivering in delight.

_No,_ she thought, _this isn't exactly how I figured it would ever turn out, but it was not like any of my plans are ever set in stone._ When his hips rolled into her again it heated her so badly that she had to bite back the moan rising in her throat as she slipped her eyes closed again, but he seemed to be actually waiting for an answer. _What am I supposed to say?_ She thought desperately. _He knows as well as I, that this was the most impossible far out thing to ever happen or been expected to happen since the beginning of Hogwarts. Sworn Enemies locked together in a fiery kiss that was somehow managing to make this little room even hotter than it already was, right!_ The thought almost made her laugh.

"No Malfoy, never thought I'd find myself here… ever." She answered, which was the truth, unless you counted in her dreams, which she found herself in similar situations more often than she would care to admit.

He nodded to her softly, the look on his features, the best she could see them in this poorly-lit room, were as if she had delivered a verdict that he approved of, those brows arching up, and that slight nod of his head. Leaning back in again he softly put those lips to her own, the hand on her hip would slip up her leg again, this time pulling the skirt up with them, his hot hand pressing into the soft flesh of her bare leg. The other one, the one on her belly moved itself, spider like fingers to pull up the front of that skirt, his mouth still against her own and picking up force again.

Her body was flushed at his every move, that constant touch of his hand on her leg, she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh because she was so ticklish, or moan because it was just an extremely sensitive area on her. But she could do neither with his mouth against hers, his lips muffling any sound that she might have made. Her eyes shot closed again into this kiss, loving the way that he was just so overpowering, breathtaking. And his as his hand crept higher, that heat exploded through her near the apex of her thighs.

A slight growl was issued, soft, oh-so-very-very soft, almost unheard. Yes, this was his form of a muffled groan, she was sure. It only took a matter of seconds before both hands rose quickly, his thumbs hooking the bottom of her shirt and with a yank, he lost that shirt a few of its buttons, and then pulled it up over her head.

Now she had to notice that he was far nicer to his own clothes, as one hand tossed her shirt aside, to the best that he could as there was not a lot of space in this little room, he would drop his own cloak to the floor and was nimbly working on the line of buttons of his own shirt. He had to break the heated kiss again to pull off his shirt, there was no way around that, and another growl of disapproval came that he had to break it off. But those soft lips found another mark in the soft flesh of her breasts, just above her bra, his breath hot against her flesh.

She on the other hand had to admit that his growls drew a smile from her. Her eyes had widened a little when he nearly ripped her shirt off of her, she was not used to not having clothes covering her, and she nipped her lower lip just a little before her shirt was gone and she stood there in only her school skirt and lacy white bra. Watching him take off his own shirt with such delicacy almost made her eyes roll. _No regard for other peoples things,_ she thought, but she figured she could keep herself from complaining at the moment. When his head had come back down again, lower than where he had kissed before, her chocolate eyes had slid shut, and her head tilted back to try and stifle a giggle from the feel of it, from the heat of his body, the cold wall, and the fact that her nipples had already hardened a little, but to no avail.

He slipped his shirt off, to lay disregarded with his cloak and her top, and she could feel the smile that played on his lips against her skin when she giggled, as if he might as well, but then his hands moved up her back again to the back of her shoulders, nimble as those thin digits were, they were wonderful for a whole choice of other things. He growled again as they failed him here, where they always did, fumbling with the clasp of her bra, that was something he was just plain bad at, forcing him up again, those eyes laced with that cold annoyance she had known him for so long, and while she would have loved to watch him suffer at trying to take her bra off, she batted his hand away and brought both of her hands around to undo it herself.

Once unhooked she leaned with her shoulders against the wall, eyes looking at his as she brought her arms down, she had done half of the job, as far as she was concerned he could do the rest. She just gave him one of her famous grins at his frustration, the look of icy annoyance she had come to know so well, just seemed to make things worse here, in this predicament.

"They could make those bloody things a little easier to manage." He said, a smile touching those lips, but already those feather light touches would skirt over her shoulders to remove it the rest of the way.

"Well there are easier ones, that clasp in the front, but it depends on the person…" She was made aware that she was babbling, as she watched him smirking slightly. Planting his lips to hers, if only for a moment, his hands rose up to her supple breasts, only to run his thumbs softly over the warm flesh and swollen nipples, his own stomach tightening with that flash of heated pain that came along with absolute want.

And with that pain, he returned the world to the way it should be. His hands skirted to her sides, pushing her back against the cold wall, his mouth locking over hers, his tongue pushing in hard and that venomous serpentine kiss coming on twice as hard.

Her cheeks had warmed at the soft kiss, and the feel of his hands on her breasts caused a slight moan that she could not stifle quite fast enough. Feeling her back against the chilled stone wall caused her nipples to ache with the chill it sent threw her, a surprised gasp came only seconds before his mouth sealed over hers again in that torturous kiss that broken down all of her defences.

Seems every time Draco was about to loose himself to this he regained control only a moment before breaking completely, but this time he was shaking slightly, and he was not about to break the kiss, but if he really wanted to get where he really wanted to be and straight out of the mind of a sixteen year old horn ball, where he wanted to be was inside of her, than the kiss would have to be broken. And so he pulled back, like slow motion in one of those motion pictures he'd seen, or at least it seemed that way to him.

He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her skirt, those grey eyes glittering almost dangerously as he watched her, then he came forward again, those shaking lips came to the silken flesh of her breasts, this time leaving rougher, but not painful kisses across them and her stomach as he slid to his knees the best he could. Slowly he fell, trailing those little kisses along her body as he went, and to match the rate that his body fell, so did the skirt with which, mind you, he took her panty band too, as he did not have the patience to try all this again.

A gasp came as he pulled away from her lips, leaving her to take in deep gulping breaths, her head was spinning and her whole body was on fire. How did all of this happen? She wondered briefly. Here she was naked from the waist up and about to be naked from the waist down. Her brain melted in those animalistic urges he was raising within her, she wanted more, needed more, but as his kisses were laid on her chest and over her stomach, again that little giggle came, she could not help it, she was ticklish, but she knew she wouldn't be laughing about anything later, especially now as that smoothly shaven sex was revealed to him.

She felt a violent shudder come from him as the musk of her arousal was more than he could take and he was sure that somewhere up there, it was causing Granger a great deal of amusement, hell, really it was causing him a great deal of amusement too. To be so completely lost, not something he fancied normally, but being lost with the air of control that he held in this situation certainly had its allure, this was the type of out of control that he loved.

It was almost as much of a turn on as two other things. One, the smell of her. Two, that steady vibration inside the pocket of his pant that told him there were still people out there, what they hell was going out there, a complete meeting of the Ministry and Governors? That almost made him laugh, as he leaned in to kiss that shaven sex before his face, one slender hand cupping it almost lovingly. His father would kill him if he even caught wind of this, but that was the another major turn on of this entire event for him, the idea of being caught. The idea of doing something...forbidden.

One hand remained cupped around her sex, and the other nimbly took to the button of his own pants as he stood again, his eyes locked on the pretty chocolate hues of Hermione's. Starting at two, he slipped his fingers inside of her, he did not know how well she would handle it, as they entered, to stifle a sound that might come he locked his mouth over hers again.

The sight of seeing him looking so dishevelled affected her in more ways than one, the first being seeing him starting to lose face over a girl, and the second was the fact that the girl was her. She couldn't laugh as much as stand there in shock, surprised at how much he was being affected by this. But, no laughs could escape or any words of protest, as if she could find any, once she felt that light kiss against her, the skin of his palm against that dripping cave of hers, making her shiver just from something so simple.

And when he stood she smiled a sweet little smile of absolute lust and her eyes were glittering with an impishness of sexuality and seductiveness that most would not expect from her. So innocent, so wanting, so naive. Because when his lips were laid against her it was a good thing, a sharp gasp left with the slight pain and discomfort of it, the bad with the good she supposed, she would think anyway, with his fingers in that tight space, so slick, yet hot. She groaned softly against his lips in that kiss, not wanting them to leave hers again as his fingers made their way in and out of her.

Draco was no fool, but he had misjudged. It was quite obvious that she was inexperienced, not that he had pictured Hermione Granger as the hard core slut of the century. He pulled back one of the two digits as he worked within her warm body, causing the ache in his groin to grow. He managed the button of his pants and was now finally able to release himself from the confines of it, which were, needless to say, getting rather uncomfortable when one was as aroused as he was.

He let his hand play for a few moments as he managed to, and yes managed it with the grace and dignity that only Draco could manage, to slither out of his pants, leaving them both startlingly nude. That gentle kiss deepened as a thought came to mind, one that he was not sure that he should voice, least he messed up by asking. He brought his thumb around to her clit, while his other finger was still moving deep inside of her.

She brought a hand to her mouth in minor frustration, and moaned against the palm of it, then brought it back through her hair to get it out of her face. She wasn't sure if she felt colder or hotter than before, weighing it, before she was just hot, now she was on fire, burning up from the inside out. That moan grew before she took in a deep, deep breath to calm herself, feeling his thumb on her clit, it was all the could do to keep from panting or crying out, and incriminating herself of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Tell me something, honestly Hermione." He broke his words for a moment of shock, he had actually used her first name, her proper name... "Have you ever done this before?"

Her eyes shot up to his at the sound of his voice, opening to lock on his own before they slowly dropped to look down. Her eyes jumped back up again when he used her proper name, the heat must've really gotten to him. And of course as he requested she answered truthfully, "Well, no. But I really, honestly, want to..."

He knew that she thought he might stop then, not willing to be the one to take her virginity, but someday, someone would do it, and damned if everything was going to go to hell, at least he would have that to say for himself.

Really it didn't matter to him, he just had to know, and with it answered he again closed those lips of his over her own, those long slender digits dug into her hips, biting her flesh just a little bit before the muscles of his toned slender arms flexed and she was slid up against the wall, until she was almost even to his height. He pressed that kiss against her, bearing still all of the serpentine fever of each of the earlier ones.

She really wasn't sure if his silence was a good thing or a bad thing until he pressed his lips so intently over her own. She didn't know what it was, but everything about him made her feel so utterly defenceless, so helpless, and she...liked it.

A soft moan escaped her lips to melt against his growls, her eyes fluttered as the heat and power of it engulfed her, the only thing keeping her from believing that this was all a dream was the cold stone against her back, sending a chill up her spine.

He pushed against her again, holding her to the wall, his head swimming in the intensity of the entire ordeal. He needed something to happen, to break this spell, but nothing came. That moment of abandon gave in when he lowered her gently, and he was uncommonly gentle about it, not that she knew that, taking a moment to get himself inside of her, as she was not experienced at all, which might, she thought, explain for his gentleness. His icy mask flinched slightly as he pushed into her, the warmth and tight feeling around his manhood forced, and yes it was forced, another light growl out of his throat. Those lips pulled from her mouth and buried again against his her shoulder and neck.

She couldn't believe this was really happening, already her lips were bruised by the force of his kisses. What she did care about was that unusual manner in which she was being held with. Softly, slowly, gently. Anything but what he had ever shown her. Her lower lip was taken back by that top row of pearly white teeth as he entered her, making her groan slightly from what she knew was coming, what she was already starting to feel. The pain. All she had to do was stay calm, and she was doing a good job already. Her head just barely began to rest against his as she felt his lips against her neck, making her blood boil, but somewhat calming her as well, she was sure that she wanted this, pain and all, the butterflies that were in her stomach told her she really, really did.

There was so little room in this natch, certainly not enough to lay down or anything similar, he held onto her hips carefully coming down to his knees with her still straddled on him, it gave her some ground for her feet to touch, to know, if she wanted, escape was possible. He had never quite done this before, not in this type of setting, and even though, the vibration under his knees had stopped he was not bold enough to open the compartment. He leaned her shoulders gently against the wall, those stormy grey eyes seemed to glitter in the dimly lit crawl space.

This was going to be hard to manoeuvre, but he really didn't care. Rather he simply and slowly withdrew, and then advanced into her again, he was shaking, his patience had never been much with virgins, and it had never been so taxed, but he was not going to turn back now that they had come so far. She swallowed hard, looking down and taking a deep breath.

_Do it, just do it..._she thought. The wait was driving her insane. If he was going to do it, he needed to stop worrying and just do it. She wanted it, he knew it, she knew it. He wanted it, wanted something, and really, she appreciated what he was doing, but this slow in and out was pain enough in itself, even though he hadn't come close to breaking her maidenhead.

She let him move her until they were about as comfortable in this place as they were going to be, she could only imagine, if she was this worked up, what he was going through, stretching this out this long. With a final and very resolved growl, which was all the noise he had yet made during this encounter, he pushed in completely, watching her face for the pain he knew was coming. Draco Malfoy, like all the other Malfoys were not know for his patience, and this entire ordeal had weighed considerably on what little he had.

He locked his mouth again over hers in an attempt to ward off any noise that might be working its way to the surface, his timing, as usual, was perfect, as she was just about to scream, but she managed a low groan of pain before he locked his lips over hers. The pain that seared its way through her, quick and hot, started to fade. His lips against hers seemed to make the pain fade faster than it really did.

And so they surrendered, completely to the moment in that tiny space. His kiss spiralled around her mouth as he rocked, acquiring a rhythm with her, he knew once that pain subsided she would be fine, not it was his pain he was working on. It was the kind that grabbed you right above your genitals and spread to the tips of your fingers and toes, which, as he moved inside of her, against her, was starting to fade as well.

After the initial pain was gone she pulled slowly away from his lips, taking a deep breath before diving back in again, slowly pressing her lips back to his, calming it from the fury it held before. Her hands slowly came from about his wrists, which was the only things she could find to grab when the pain came, up his arms until she linked her hands around his neck. Her heart was racing in her chest, and it felt like it would burst.

Lost somewhere in the night he continued that steady rhythm he had made for them, not too soft, yet not too furious, it had almost a bitter amount of force behind it, the bitterness of sworn enemies lost in lust, at the very least...lust. He took in a sharp breath of air before she sealed her lips over his again. The intoxicating heat of the small room was quickly thick with sweat and sex and only intensified the exhilaration they both felt now.

When her lips came back, he was somewhat more refined, a bit more proper with his kiss, his head cocked to the side, his eyes sliding easily closed, the movement of his body too and fro reflected in the pressure of that kiss. Something cold skimmed her skin, a chain around his neck perhaps, with something heavy, a ring or a charm, attached to it. It touched cold against her hot skin.

The pain was soon sliding into pleasure, a fire in the pit of her belly that spread through out her, making her skin flush. The feeling of being so filled, parts of her were awoken that she was unaware held life before. She moaned softly from the feeling, head tilted to the side as she melted against his lips. Her fingertips skimmed that back of his neck, tracing over his shoulder blades, sliding back up until one finger ran across the chain around his neck, the chill of it against her making her skin prickle.

He had not even remembered that he had it on, a smile was melded with that kiss, the musk in that small room had come to a peek, a thin layer of sweat had come to his skin. He broke the kiss with a small grunt, as if he really didn't want to do it, but he really needed to breathe, and as he rocked against her, warm and safe inside of her, breathe he did, in short shuddering breaths, almost hissing breaths, his teeth clenched and jaw set, that low growl the only sound he made.

Little droplets of sweat had begun to slip down her shoulders, sliding to the side to be felt against his hands on her hips. Feeling his lips leave hers made her gasp, only slightly though, and suddenly breathing became a simpler task. Deep breaths were taken to regulate the intake of air, eyes fluttering open just for a moment to see his face, the image of it would be imprinted forever in her mind.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _just maybe this was a mistake._ But no, really he didn't care, not now, and certainly not at all. Those thin arms tangled around her waist and he pushed her onto him with each rhythmic thrust of his body, he leaned forward again, almost as if to kiss her, but instead he buried his face into her shoulder again, something of a frantic air taking him as his movements became slowly faster and faster. He moved her as well, with those arms, the only sound was the clap of their bodies meeting somewhere in that human alcove.

Her head laid back as he came forward, lips parted with each sharp little intake of air that was made. Her body moved and rubbed up against his, with each thrust she slid up, their bodies slick with sweat moving against each other almost as if in a dance. He had her feeling things on almost a completely new level.

As soon as his hands had gone to her hips to strip her earlier her brain had gone to sleep mode, she couldn't think then, but now as she felt herself nearing orgasm she was completely lost, she could feel it hammering threw her, and she wondered vaguely what would happen afterwards, once all of this was over. Her heart feeling just a bit of pain at the thought of the things that could happen, it was quickly diminished as he pressed into one spot that made her cry out in bliss.

This time he did not stop her from crying out, the security spell that he had on the library was not causing the wand to throb, rather with her audible sound came the final burst of passion, his mouth meeting her neck roughly, his slender fingers holding her in a demonstration of strength most thought Malfoy didn't hold. His head swam as he pushed into her, pushing for her to tighten against him in the orgasm he knew was coming on.

Her arms linked tighter about his neck, brushing the curves of her breasts against the hard muscles of his chest. Back arched against his fingertips as that already tight sex of hers clenched and relaxed, his body so close, the heat so powerful, so intoxicating, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't think, couldn't breath, and just barely held herself from crying out as an orgasm ripped threw her body, causing stars to flash across her vision , she holding onto him as that grip came to his manhood again, relaxing and coming back as it passed.

Holding back through all of that was the hardest thing that he ever had to do. But there was this nifty thing in the Muggle world called birth control, that he didn't know if she had invested in. And he was a realist, and his father had long impressed upon him that there was no way the next Malfoy heir would come from anything other than Pure Blood. He shuddered uncontrollably as he pulled out, a little annoyed, and very uncomfortable, but given the satisfaction of the whole thing, a little discomfort now was worth it.

A soft sigh had escaped her lips, she had never felt more satisfied in her life. He didn't know she was on birth control, one of those precautions for adulthood that her father put her on, she would fix him up right as rain in a pinch, as soon as she could find him a comfortable position to be in.

With a sigh Draco leaned back against the wall, moving his legs now numb out from under him, and place them flat against the wall opposite him. He turned his head to the side and looked at Hermione through the veil of blond hair that covered his eyes. For a moment he looked as if he might say something, but it faded, really, no words came to mind. He was, for once, completely shocked silent.

She moved up next to him, looking at him through half closed eyes until they shut completely. She laid her head against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath, she too seemed to want to say something, but then, didn't. He shook his head at her as if to say she didn't need to say anything, and in a completely uncharacteristic moment her ran his long fingers through her hair, slick with the sweat of passion. He breathed in deeply, taking in the musk of the room. He thought of re-garbing for a moment, but then it seemed pointless after.

She smiled feeling his hands in her hair, a warm smile at that. _This had to be some sort of other dimension for everything to happen that just happened,_ she thought, she would have said it if she could. She didn't want to move, but she didn't want him to go unsatisfied as well.

He was in fact still feeling unsatisfied. Normally he would have taken the issue of needing release into his own two, very capable hands, but at the moment it didn't seem right, and so with another sigh he just leaned back, waiting for the dull and mounting throb to wane away.

She smiled at him with a wicked little grin once his eyes closed, lost in thought, shock or revelation, whatever he was feeling. She slowly advanced towards him while he was sitting there, one hand coming close to his erection and giving it a few strokes.

_Good one Granger,_ he thought, a look of complete shock washed over his face as his eyes fluttered open again. He had been somewhere in thought and a slight gasp that came out was just too perfect. He cleared his throat, trying hard to regain his icy demure.

No one would have thought of Hermione Granger to do something like that, but that was what was so great about being her, she was often underestimated. So, while he was sitting there, now most definitely shocked, her hand never stopped it's steady and smooth stroking.

Those icy grey eyes again closed, and a slight sigh was given as she started her work, apparently much more skilled with foreplay and after play than actual intercourse, he could only suppress a bit of a shudder to think about who she had learned this from, not really knowing anything about her relationship with Viktor Krum and whether or not he might be the person she learned it from.

He decided fleetingly that he didn't really care, he hoped his shudder was mistaken for one of the immense pleasure which was now heating his groin. Those slender digits gripped at the wall, finding nothing there to hold onto, he had never been one that could hold someone's head when they went down on him, he found it degrading, making the act seemed forced, but he also always needed something to do with his hands.

The little bits of movements that came from him only made her work a bit harder to please him.

A deep breath came from him slipping threw his lips in a sigh, his back arching slightly at her seemingly expert touch, that sent a shudder straight up his slender spine, his hands gripping harder at nothing as he pressed his feet tighter against the opposite wall. He had been very close to cumming before, and he was afraid he would spend before he really had time to enjoy it, but he held off for now, as best he could.

With an exasperated groan it was all over, the twitching, shuddering pleasure causing his head to come back and his hips to buck up, holding himself shaking, taking each final moment as if it were bliss, not that it wasn't of course, before he relaxed back down again.

She was not sure how he was going to act now. Would he go back to the same icy boy, or perhaps he would wait until they were in the hallways again to change, either way, she sat beside him, knees to her chest, her arms wrapped about them, her head against the wall, eyes closed for a moment as she took in a little breath. He was being quiet, that icy sheen returned over those pale features that made him and his reactions so hard to read.

A low sigh came from those lips as the stormy greys were cast her way. The look was different than before. What just happened? He thought as he watched her. And where did my resolve go? He always had something to say, some quick witted and hurtful remark, but as he sat there, nothing came to mind. He pulled his long slender digits through his blond hair slicking it back out of his face, somewhere lost in his thoughts again, he let his eyes close.

It took a few moments of wondering if she should say something before she decided against it, she shifted slightly, pulling her clothes toward her, sliding her panties back on and hooking her bra again. He sat back and pulled his wand out of his pant's pocket to repair her shirt, with it's many missing buttons, and torn holes.

"Reparo," He breathed, as the button holes fixed themselves up nicely. He had breached the silence. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry about it, nothing a little magic won't fix, right?" She said giving him a gentle smile and a shake of her head. She slipped her shirt on over her arms and tugged it gently over her shoulders before starting on the buttons.

He shrugged gently, pulling on his trousers and buttoning them up. He did not even bother with his shirt before kicking the panel open, the blast of cold air feeling great against his sticky, sweaty skin. He crawled out of the natch and stood stretching, letting her get dressed as he grabbed his shirt and cloak and tossed them over one of the chairs. No one was there, he was not worried about getting dressed.

She followed him out, zipping up her skirt at the same time, then went over to the same table that his shirt sat on. She leaned back against it, feeling the sweat on her arms immediately cooling, much to her relief. Her fingers raked through her hair to try and make it looked less mused up than it really was, before deciding to retrieve a hair tie from her pocket and simply tie it up.

He looked over at her and wondered, _so what happens now?_ What did he say? What did he do? _Never thought that Hermione Granger would be this hard to walk away from._

She didn't say anything, just pocketed her wand and shook out her robe, getting anything off of it before putting it back on. She really didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could say. Once she was fully dressed she looked over at him and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and she took a few steps forward. If there was even an inkling in his eyes that there might have been something, anything more to this than just a shag she would jump on it, she didn't want to go back to her room right now, she was scared of what might happen tomorrow. Was this going to be that easy to forget for him? Because she knew that she never would forget it.

As they looked in each others eyes, his head tilted slightly, and this time he traversed the space between them slowly, laying those lips on hers again, in a slow, almost mournful kiss. This was not something that they could let leak out. If Slytherin were to find out, he would be ruined, and not to mention if his father found out... But as he hooked his arms around her waist again, only one thought came to his mind.

_Fuck all of that. Will worry about it in the morning. I am happy just to stay here right now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update guys! Was busy with university. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it. Please read and review. :)

* * *

At the moment he came forward, her eyes were settled blankly on his face, then went wide for a moment and then settled closed. She pressed her lips back against his, one hand coming up his arms that were around her waist, to his shoulder and then hooking around his neck as she stepped in closer to him. Her thoughts were the same as his, everything from ruin to being perfectly happy never to leave him. Ron and Harry would kill her, but she was happy at this moment.

That moonlit embrace was broken when he stepped back and just looked at her, looking almost cross for a moment, then it settled into a warm look once more.

"Not as easy to walk away from as I thought you would be Gra... um... Hermione." He said softly to her. "So now what?"

She let her hand slid down to his bared chest with a sheepish smile on her face. He just said her name again, it never sounded so nice before.

"Well, now we..." She sighed and turned, resting back against the table. Just gathering her nerve. "Are you feeling anything... here...?" She pressed her palm against the area of his chest where his heart should be, where she always wondered if he even had one.

"Well that was unexpectedly cold." He grabbed up his shirt and started to put it back on, buttoning it with the same skill and speed as he had unbuttoned it, obviously offended, that icy sheen returning.

He might have taken what she said the wrong way, or maybe, more hurtfully, he hadn't. He pulled his cloak over his shoulders and moved away.

Before he could get far her hand closed around his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was not running away from this the way she had seen him run from so many others. "All I am trying to say is, if you feel anything, anything at all, than tell me. I think it is more than obvious at this point that I like you, but I'm not so sure about you... but if you are feeling anything more, please don't hesitate to tell me, but if not, than fine... leave!"

She let go of his wrist as he glared at her with that icy stare.

"I wouldn't still be here right now if I didn't feel something! Do I strike you as the type to stick around and cuddle after snogging? No! I am usually out of there faster than my father at an Auror convention. So obviously, somehow, I care!"

All of these words sounded so alien coming out of his mouth. It was not like he had always had a hidden crush on Granger or anything, but this whole situation was very odd indeed.

"Well excuse me mister, from what you just said before you didn't make it seem as if you were doing to just disappear." She went back and leaned againhe the table looking at him, a smile breaking on those lips. "So before you do disappear, tell me, how does it feel?"

She was of course talking about making him spit out his feelings, but it could have meant a number of different things, hopefully he would figure out what she meant. He was sharper than she sometimes gave him credit for, so he knew what she meant.

"Bloody terrific." He said, his voice dripping with the sarcasm she had come to know him for. "Let me tell you, I can't begin to describe how wonderful it is to be standing in the library, with one of the Gryffindor Trio, whom have marked themselves as my arch enemies, telling her that she makes me feel kinda funny!"

He huffed and let his shoulders fall, he was so good at being bad that one had to wonder, was there anything left in there that was good?

She rolled her eyes, stood straight again and came closer to him, standing with her right shoulder to his, so her head was near his shoulder, whispering in his ear: "Well, you got to feel it sometime right?" Her hand slowly and cautiously moved towards his, thumb brushing over the skin before she got a bit more courageous and let her fingertips run against his wrist until their fingers were almost locked together. "And don't get all huffy, how do you think I feel, I don't admit things like this easily either."

He let his fingers tangle into hers, just staring at them for a moment blankly. Then he wrapped his long slender fingers around her hand. He sighed softly, lifting her hand to his soft lips and placing them to the back of her hand, and sighed.

"This is where I say, I'm lost."

"Well than we need a map. Because I have no clue what happens next." Her cheeks flushed pink as he kissed her hand, imagine Little Ms. Perfect completely lost in the subject of the heart.

"I'm... Lost..." He uttered in a cute little voice. He was imitating a little blue monster in the Muggle movie "Lilo and Stitch", all wide eyes and cute, and slightly shaking, which he was doing on purpose this time. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly. A little shiver slipped through her as he kissed her, but she couldn't help but laugh at his impersonation. She couldn't count how many times she had seen it with her little cousins.

"Full of surprises." She said softly, but then again, she had heard, that all Malfoy's were more than meets the eyes.

"I had an obsession with Muggle movies for a bit. Went every week with my funding to a theatre. I liked that one, thought is was funny, went to see it two or three times." He announced as if it should be common knowledge. The fact was that his father would have killed him if he knew, but using lines like "blue punch buggy, no punch back" did not effect Lucius at all. He wouldn't know a blue punch buggy if a little blue monster hit him with one.

"Is that why you were trying to find out what a Compact Disk Player was?" She let her head rest gently on his shoulder, eyes closing softly as she listened to him, a little grin spreading over her lips.

She found out new things all the time...after all who would've even thought that he knew what a Cinema was anyway?

"No." He said plainly. "my Charms grade had been slipping, and Professor Flitwick had told me to do an extra-credit assignment on how muggles use gadgets to get by without the use of Charms. I had heard a first year mention something about Compact Disk Player in the great hall, and wanted to know what it was, without having to ask a bloody first year."

"And how does one get into your good graces?" She asked lifting her head and standing back, but she kept her hand locked with his, watching him. He thought about that honestly for a moment. How did one get into his good graces? The fact that it was one of those flirty kind of rhetorical questions surpassed him completely.

"I dunno." He said. Her eyes looked down to their hands still together. Her heart fluttered just a bit at the sight of it. She brought her gaze back up again, silent for the moment, not really sure as to what to say. Evil awkward silence. He hated it, normally he was so well spoken that he just sighed deeply at it and gazed off out the window for a moment.

"So how did you find that little hideaway anyway?" She asked.

"I over heard the Weasley Twins talking about it almost two years ago, then once they left I took it over." He said lazily, confirming what she thought.

"Oh." She looked over at him and tilted her head to the side for a moment with her eyes closed as if she was thinking of saying something, but before they came open she let out a little sigh.

"Well, for whatever just started between us, we do seem at a loss of things to say..." He said, that icy smile playing over his lips.

"Well that is not my fault. You do have that strong silent type persona. And I am just trying to make sure I do not say anything stupid." She said looking off for a moment before slowly bringing her gaze back up to his.

"You won't make a fool out of yourself Hermione." He said softly. He stood and walked over to one of the bookcases. It was true, she was popular amongst the girls, and even the boys were starting to take notice of her now, she would not make a fool out of herself.

"Well, you haven't seen me around bout that 'make me feel all funny'." She said walking over to him, her eyes moving up to one of the books. She pushed a few more loose strands out of her face and then rubbed her eyes yawning. After all of this she was really tired.

"Maybe we should go back to our Common Rooms then?" It was logical that they did, but the idea and the words left a bitter taste in his mouth to say them. He was not yet ready to leave this place.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." She was too happy to want to leave him now, but they were in the same school, and if he wanted it there was always his lovely little hiding place to meet in. They could wait a few more minutes though, she pulled out a chair behind him and pushed him down into it, placing herself firmly in his lap and once again pressing her lips against his own.

His icy demeanor melted against her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A deep sigh was let as his lips spread against her lips, his tongue pushing against her lips gently. Her lips parted to his, her tongue gently sliding out to rub against his, her arms moving to wrap around his neck, pulling herself into him, both her legs off to one side, but turned her chest and pressed it against his. That tongue moved with serpentine grace over hers, to dance again with the heat of the kiss that started everything.

He pushed harder against her lips, mean while pulling him toward her by her waist. He took her breath away. Just like that. He managed time and time again tonight to spark something in her that she was not going to be able to just let go of. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"You are too much for your own good." She said. "Did you know?"

"I have been told that before yes." He said. A bit of that cocky grin had returned. That should be comforting right, then again, maybe not. He leaned back and looked at her. "And you are not a bad piece of work yourself Hermione."

"I'm going to have to get used to that Draco." She said, a little grin coming from her as well. "At least behind closed doors, or panels."

"Me too Hermione, me too." He laughed shaking his head.

"Well Draco, you are going to have to get used to allot of things." She said standing.

"Is that so, and you aren't I suppose?" He stood too, almost daring her to make all of this seem easy to understand. Daring her to put logic to something this illogical. Daring her to try and put two and two together and come up with any less than fifteen at this point. One slender brow rose, and she smiled rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh you shut up!" She said, a hand went up to brush against his arm slightly, barely making him move.

"I'm not being a smart ass. I want an answer." He insisted. Those stormy eyes were looking rather defiant as he spoke, she knew and undoubtedly loved the familiar fire behind them.

"Well what do you think the answer would be. To know you, you have to be prepared for everyday. Now I get the added bonus of trying to be prepared for a relationship.?" That last word came out slowly. Almost as if she was unsure if she should say it or not.

"Relationships are not prepared, snogging is not planed, the crazy thing about human emotion Hermione is that when it starts moving it snow balls! There is not preparing for what just happened, or what might happen from here on out!" He was not yelling, no rather it was a simple statement with some feeling behind it. A rather profound one for the ice cold boy most were sure had a rock where his heart should be.

"Well I know that you can't be prepared for it, but with you, already in just a few hours, I've seen you do things I would never expect. And I would rather not go through the same thing of 'oh he's got a heart?' every time I see you. I doubt you want me thinking that either." She sighed and turned away from him a bit, almost feeling a little upset as to how he had just spoken to her. As if he had never snapped at her before. His eyes moved to the library floor.

"Listen Hermione, this is not easy for me. Admitting, and showing my feelings, I am not like your friend Potter, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve." He uttered, something in his voice was not as sure as it have been. While there was venom in Potter's name it waned into almost -almost- respectful envy as the words went on.

"Yes Draco, but do you think that it's easier to be pushed away by the ones you want, or push them away before you know how they feel?" She looked back at him, all knowing Hermione, getting the gears in his head to move as he had done to her.

"I don't let people in Granger!" He growled, it was sudden, resolved, and angry. As if one could not argue with what he said. When he was angry she would always be Granger to him. "People who get close to me end up... Forget it Granger! I am leaving." He turned on his heel and began to walk, but before he got three steps she got in front of him, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"For someone who doesn't let people in, you have an awful lot to say about the subject." And with that she turned and walked away from him, her robes billowing down the hall as she went as she brought her pace up to a near run. How could she think he would ever change? And for her? No she must have been crazy. And even though what he had said have been cruel, it didn't make walking away any easier, and even though he hurt her, she didn't know if there was room in her heart to regret what they'd done, or if there was enough reason in her mind to let her.


End file.
